1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the following description relate to a method of suppressing influences of background light projected to a time of flight (TOF) sensor, and more particularly, to a background light suppression method in a TOF sensor that provides a reconfigurable architecture.
2. Description of the Related Art
A time of flight (TOF) sensor emits light towards an object and calculates a distance to the object using reflected light. In detail, the TOF sensor may calculate the distance to the object using a time taken for emitted light to return and using the velocity of light. By directly emitting light, the TOF sensor may measure a depth value in every pixel and obtain a depth image in real time.